1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunshade apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
For example, the patent document 1 discloses a technology to adjust the sunshine quantity to take in an interior of a vehicle by using two polarizing panels one of which is positioned under the other. The adjustment of the sunshine quantity can be done by rotating one of the two polarizing panels.
For example, a feeling of release and the freedom of the adjustment of the sunshine quantity to take in the interior of the vehicle can be improved by disposing a sunshade apparatus having the polarizing panels under a sunroof panel equipped in the fixed roof of the vehicle.    Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 57-150013